


you loved a fallen angel

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay, Poetry, non Canon, prose, spilled ink, Éposette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS





	you loved a fallen angel

i. she stands on the balcony in pouring rain  
dark curls frizzy and eyes wild with laughter  
her shirt sticks to her back and you can’t stop staring  
at the place between shoulder blades where wings once stood.

(and then you had just an inkling of how dangerous she was.)

ii. she stands on the edge of a bridge in the middle of the night  
bottle tipped to her lips under a starless sky  
she grabs your wrist and pulls you to the railing  
the rush of black rapids echoing in your head.

(and then you realised she could end you with barely a thought.)

iii. she stands on the roof of a sixty story tall building in broad daylight  
cigarette glowing hot between blood red lips  
she turns to you and smiles once, a dangerous sharp blade  
slashing you to the bone and leaving you outplayed.

(and then you wondered if she was truly worth falling for.)

iv. she stands under a streetlamp in a dim-lit park  
flames casting shadows under a moonless night  
candle flickering in her hands like immortality long gone  
vestiges of power still glimmering in dark eyes.

(and then you knew you were in too deep.)

v. she stands on the cobblestones in pouring rain  
eyes of obsidian and a mouth like sin  
she tastes of bitterness and a fight badly lost  
smoke in her breath and copper on her tongue.

(and then you thought that maybe you wouldn’t have it any other way.)

you loved a fallen angel | cosette

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS


End file.
